smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfnip Madness
"Smurfnip Madness" is a story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. About The Story The story isn't really "anti-drugs" as it is more a commentary on the American War On Drugs type prohibition on drugs, as the author sees how wasteful and ineffective it is on getting people to stop using drugs. Plot Summary Some years before Empath's final return from Psychelia, Gargamel learned about the effects of smurfnip on Smurfs and decided to use it against them by tricking Greedy through an appetite attractant spell to use smurfnip in his cooking meals for his fellow Smurfs. Soon most of the Smurfs fall victim to the hallucinatory effects of smurfnip, making them easy targets for Gargamel to catch them. A few unaffected Smurfs must find a way to combat the effects of smurfnip and help free the captured Smurfs. Notes * The title is based on the 1936 anti-drug film Reefer Madness, with the story using smurfnip as a substitute for marijuana. One of the Smurf characters refers to the plant as "pitufojuano". * The dreams that Smurfette had following her brief experimentation with smurfnip were based on scenes from The Smurfs 2, with its characters Vexy and Hackus appearing as hallucinations brought on by smurfnip. * Tapper Smurf mentions the smurf-colored glasses that Handy made for Smurfette in the cartoon episode "Smurf-Colored Glasses". * Brainy and Hefty becoming police officers during the story is based on a plot element from the comic book story "The Smurfs Of Order". * Gargamel lacing the smurfberries with smurfnip essence is similar to the weed monsters in The Snorks episode "Reefberry Madness" lacing reefberries with silly powder to make the Snorks act silly. * A conversation with two Smurfs finding smurfnip in the forest while they were under the influence is loosely based on Cheech & Chong comedy routines. * Duncan's description of "the armor of the spirit" is similar to that of "the armor of God" mentioned in Ephesians 6:13-17. Title Translations * French: La folie du Schtroumpf herbe ("The Madness Of The Smurf Herb") * Spanish: La locura de la hierba Pitufo * German: Der Wahnsinn des Schlumpf Kraut * Italian: La follia del Puffo erbe * Dutch: De waanzin van de Smurf kruid The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ * /Part 6/ * /Part 7/ Songs * "I Am The Walrus" * "White Rabbit" * "I Can See For Miles" * "Magic Carpet Ride" * "Smurfette In The Sky With Diamonds" * "Smurfy Jones" * "Smoke On The Water" * "Everybody Must Get Smurfed" Possible Voice Cast NOTE: Empath, Polaris, and the Smurflings appear only in the framing of the story. Smurfs * Empath -- Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf -- Ethan Phillips * Smurfette -- Hynden Walch * Brainy -- Fred Armisen * Clumsy -- Jack McBrayer * Handy -- Jensen Ackles * Hefty -- Fred Tatasciore * Greedy -- Thomas Wilson * Grouchy -- Steve Blum * Jokey -- Max Casella * Lazy -- Tom Kenny * Sassette -- Tara Strong * Nat -- Tress MacNeille * Snappy -- Nancy Cartwright * Slouchy -- Pamela Hayden * Nabby -- Greg Cipes * Dimwitty -- Shaun White * Chatty -- James Franco * Nosey -- Seth Rogen * Duncan McSmurf -- Alan Cumming Humans * Gargamel -- Hank Azaria Others * Polaris Psyche -- Tim Russ * Azrael -- Frank Welker * Vexy (illusion) -- Christina Ricci * Hackus (illusion) -- J.B. Smoove Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Original story creations Category:Addiction-related stories Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Stories focusing on Tapper Smurf Category:Stories focusing on Brainy Smurf Category:Stories focusing on Hefty Smurf Category:Stories focusing on Duncan McSmurf Category:Cultural issues stories Category:Flashback stories Category:Stories about inebriation Category:Comical stories Category:Stories featuring Gargamel Category:Stories focusing on Grouchy Smurf Category:Stories with trigger warnings